nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Closed Stations and Lines
Closed lines Converted lines Closed stations and platforms *Abattoirs Branch **Pippita Station (Opened 4 October 1940, Closed 9 November 1984) **Metropolitan Meat Platforms **Abattoirs Platform **Brickworks Platform **Saleyards Platform *Camden Line **Maryfields Platform Opened ??-Mar-1937, Closed 1 January 1963 Opened as Rudds Gate **Kenny Kill Platform Opened 10 March 1882, Closed 1 January 1963 **Currans Hill Platform Opened 10 March 1882, Closed 1 January 1963 **Narellan Station Opened 10 March 1882, Closed 1 January 1963 **Grahams Hill Station Opened 10 March 1882, Closed 1 January 1963 **Kirkham Station Opened 10 March 1882, Closed 1 January 1963 **Elderslie Station Opened 1 October 1893, Closed 1 January 1963 **Camden Station Opened 10 March 1882, Closed 1 January 1963 *Chullora-Sefton Goods Line **Boshops A Platform Sig Shops Branch **Welders Platform **Sigway Platform **Perway Platform **Boshops B Platform **Boshops C Platform Elcar Branch **Elcar Platform *Eastern Suburbs Line ** Woollahra Station (never completed) **Charing Cross Station (originally proposed but never constructed) **Frenchmans Road Station (originally proposed but never constructed) **Randwick Station (originally proposed but never constructed) **University Station (originally proposed but never constructed) **Kingsford Station (originally proposed but never constructed) **Como Station(1) (burnt down in fire) *Flemington-Campsie Goods Line **Delec Platform **Hope Street Platform **Enfield Loco Platform **Enfield South Platform *Holsworthy Line **Anzac Rifle Range Platform *Hunter Valley Line ** Allandale Station ('until further notice') ** Belford Station (permanently closed on 4 September 2005) *Main South Line **Regents Street (Mortuary) Station. **Rookwood Station. **Clyburn Station *North Sydney Car Sidings **Milsons Point Station (#2) **Milsons Point Station (#1) *Richmond Line **Mulgrave Tank Platform **Phillip Platform Closed 26 July 1952 **North Richmond Station Opened 8 December 1926, Closed 26 July 1952 **Red Cutting Halt Opened ??-Sept-1928, Closed 26 July 1952 **Kemsleys Platform Opened ??-Sept-1928, Closed 26 July 1952 **Thompsons Ridge Opened ??-Nov-1928, Platform Closed 26 July 1952 **Nurri Halt Opened ??-Sept-1928, Closed 26 July 1952 **Duffys Halt Opened ??-Sept-1928, Closed 26 July 1952 **Kurrajong Station Opened 8 December 1926, Closed 26 July 1952 *Rogans Hill Line **Mons Road Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 31-Jan-1932 **Northmead Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 01-Jan-1932 **Moxhams Road Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 01-Feb-1932 **Model Farms Road Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 01-Feb-1932 **Junction Road Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 01-Feb-1932 **Baulkham Hills Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 01-Feb-1932 **Cross Street Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 01-Feb-1932 **Southleigh Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 01-Feb-1932 **Parsonage Lane Platform Opened ??-Dec-1923, Closed 01-Feb-1932 **Castle Hill Platform Opened 28-Jan-1923, Closed 01-Feb-1932 **Rogans Hill Platform Opened 24-Nov-1924, Closed 01-Feb-1932 *Rookwood Cemetery Line **Cemetery Station No. 1.State Rail Authority of New South Wales Archives Section, How & Why of Station Names: meanings and origins..., Second Edition, 1982, State Rail Authority of New South Wales, **Cemetery Station No. 2. **Cemetery Station No. 3. **Cemetery Station No. 4. *Ropes Creek Line **Dunheved Opened 1 March 1942, Closed 22 March 1986 **Cochrane Opened 2 September 1957, Closed 22 March 1986 **Ropes Creek Opened 29 June 1942, Closed 22 March 1986 *Sandown Line **Hardies Platform **Goodyear Platform **Cream of Tartar Works Platform Opened 07/03/1927, Closed ??/07/1959 **Sandown Platform *South Coast Line **Helensburgh (1st) Opened 1 January 1889 Closed 30 May 1915 **Lilyvale (1st) Opened Closed 30 May 1915 **Stanwell Park (1st) Opened Closed 10 October 1920 **Coal Cliff South Opened 1911 Closed **Clifton Opened 25 July 1888 Closed 15 August 1915 **Yallah Opened 9 November 1887 Closed 19 October 1974 **Omega Opened 2-June-1893 Closed **Toolijooa Opened 2-June-1893 Closed 19 October 1974 **Jaspers Brush Opened 2-June-1893 Closed *Unanderra to Moss Vale **Dombarton Opened 1942 Closed Unknown **Summit Tank Opened 20 August 1932 Currently in occasional use **Mount Murray ' Opened' 20 August 1932 Closed Unknown **Ocean View Opened 8/2/1936 Closed 6/7/1968 **Ranelagh House Opened 9/1932 Closed Currently in occasional use **Robertson Opened 20 August 1932 Closed Currently in occasional use **Burrawang Opened 20 August 1932 Closed 9/3/1975 **Calwalla Opened 20 August 1932 Closed 8/2/1976 Added were Summit Tank, Ranelagh House and Robertson because they don't see a regular train service; only the Cockatoo Run which operates on the second Sunday of the month, and steam specials a couple of times per year. *The Royal National Park Branch **Scouts Camp Platform **The Royal National Park Station Opened 9 March 1886 Closed 11-June-1991 Now re-used as a tourist tramway stop with trams from the Sydney Tramway Museum at Loftus *Warwick Farm Racecourse Branch **Warwick Farm Racecourse Platform Opened 12 June 1889, Closed 7 December 1991, Last train 18 August 1990 *Main Western Line **Parramatta Park Opened 23 April 1861 Closed 1914 **Log Cabin Opened Jul-1940 Closed Sept-1950 **Lucasville Opened 15 April 1878 Closed 18 December 1892 **Breakfast Point Opened 1 September 1877 Closed 1889 **Glenbrook (1st) Opened'''11-Jul-1867 '''Closed 25 September 1913 **Numantia Opened 9 February 1876 Closed 1897 **Alphington Opened'''1877 '''Closed 1888 **Hartley Vale Opened 1876 Closed 6 April 1975 Track formation around the island platform remains Stations from Newnes Junction to Bottom Points of the Great Lithgow Zig Zag were closed on 16 October 1910 with the opening of the 10 Tunnels Deviation also referred to as the 1910 Deviation. The Zig Zag was bypassed due to increased rail traffic across the Blue Mountains. The 10 Tunnels Deviation was constructed as double track to handle the increased traffic. Today, the ten tunnels are not only electrified but also signalled to run trains in both directions on both tracks. Bi-Directional running. **Newnes Junction (2nd) Opened 16 October 1910 Closed 6 April 1975 The station has a signal box on it for Clarence Colliery coal train movements **Newnes Junction (1st) Opened 27 November 1906 Closed 16 October 1910 **Clarence (1st) Opened 1874 Closed 16 October 1910 **Top Points **Bottom Points **Clarence (2nd) Opened 16 October 1910 Closed'21-Sept-1974 ''1910 Deviation **Eskbank (formerly Lithgow) '''Opened Jun-1874 **Cooerwull **Bowenfels *Wolgan Valley Railway **Newnes Junction (1st) Opened 21 November 1906 Closed 16 October 1910 **Deane **Constance **Newnes *Woronora Cemetery Line **Woronora Cemetery Platform Opened 13 June 1900 Closed 23 May 1947 See also *List of Sydney railway stations References Category:Closed Railway Lines Category:Lists